Scorpius Hyperion Underneath
by xxEatMyCakexx
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion is gay, weird and proud. From the moment he entered Hogwarts with his sweet yet rock hard edge and bubbly personality he's become everybody's favourite person. No one notices the shimmer of innocence that lies underneath the surface but those who do want to take advantage and Scorpius will never say a word, then his best friend discovers the hidden truth.


**Warnings before you read on (applys for the whole story): Violence, blood, both non-consensual and consensual sex, self-harm, slash. **

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this. I would love feedback so I know people are interested in me writing this.**

**I think this story will have about six chapters altogether. **

**I'm at college so I won't be able to update regularly but I'll try especially if you really really beg me to.**

**xxEatMyCakexx**

* * *

Chapter One

I hear my father yelling from down the hall. "Get your lazy ass out of bed" It wasn't directed at me I was already up, had been for a while.

I tore out of my bed, running down the hall and towards my father.

"Scorp" Dad catches me around the waist before I went barreling into him. "Scorp slow down"

"I'm happy"

"You always are" Dad sighs.

"It's a good thing" I tap his nose. "Try it"

"Okay" Dad steers me towards the kitchen. "Go. Breakfast"

"No daddy be happy"

"I will if your sisters up"

"I'll wake her up" I grin wickedly and run into her room. I always had too much energy in me. I jump on her bed and lean into her ear. "FIRE" I shout.

"Scorpius you bastard" She shoves me off so that I fall hard on the floor.

"Nope you're the bastard after all mom and dad weren't married when they had you" I stood up. "They only got married two years after so I didn't end up a bastard child like you"

"Just get out" She points towards the door.

"You need to get up"

"I am"

I skip down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom is at the stove steering something in the pan while dad is at the table. "Is she up?" Mom asks.

"Yeah"

"Good the train leaves in half an hour, eat quick"

"We're make it Astoria" Dad sighs.

"How do you know that?" Mom turns to dad, spatula raised high. "Can you see into the future? No you can't so don't act like you do"

"Okay" Dad held his hands up, slightly scared expression on his face.

Casanova didn't come into the kitchen with six minutes to spare which by the time we had all finished.

"You haven't got time for breakfast Casa" Dad tells her hustling her out the kitchen.

"But that's not fair, I'm starving"

"Should have got up earlier, besides you can eat on the train"

"Sweets! Dad do you want me to have a healthy lifestyle because sweets for breakfast does not qualify"

Casanova was still rambling off to dad but too far for me and mom to hear her.

"Have a good term baby" Mom came over to me and kisses the top of my head.

"I will mom"

"Don't get into trouble"

"And don't fall in love" Dad calls out.

"Dad" I walk out into the hallway where Casanova is shoving her feet into boots and dad's taking our coats off the rack. "If I find love I can fall for it" I pout.

"No you can't" Dad pulls me into his side and ruffles my hair. "My baby boy is going to stay my baby boy forever"

"No daddy I'm going to get married and have kids like you and Mom"

"No you're not"

"Aren't you gay?" Casanova interrupts us.

"Yes doesn't mean we can't have kids"

"Whatever, weren't we running late?"

Dad makes us put our coats on then grabs our arms and apparate's at the station. 3 minutes. "I'll miss you guys" Dad hugs Casanova who lets him hug her briefly.

"Hola Draco" James Potter comes up to us and nods at dad and puts his arms around Casanova's shoulders. "Hola Scorpius"

"Where's Albus?" I ask him as dad says hello back.

"Somewhere" He waves his hand disinterested.

"You guys need to hurry up, you barely have a minute" Dad glances up at the clock.

"Right, bye Draco" James and Casanova walk away and dad wraps me up in a big hug.

"I'll miss you so much and don't fall in love"

"Daddy I'm fifteen"

"Scorp go before you miss the train"

I pout at him but he just shakes his head. I roll my eyes at him then get on the train before it takes off without me. I walk down the corridor looking in each compartment for Albus. Albus is my best friend and my sister's boyfriend's younger brother.

James and Casanova had a perfect love story; they hated each other upon sight, they had fought tooth and nails with each other and then when they were in their fifth year a heated argument led to sex and since then they've gone out. There the school's golden couple and now they're in their last year.

They are the opposite of me and Albus; we became friends upon first sight and stayed good friends, were best friends.

A hand covers my mouth and before I can fight back I'm dragged into a compartment and thrown to the floor.

"Hello Scorpius"

I don't have to look to know who it is. "What do you want?" I spit out.

"Don't talk to me like that" Barry grabs my chin in his hand and twists my face to look at him, his grip tight on me. "You better watch how you talk to people"

"Yeah do you talk to your daddy in that way?" Sam smirks putting a silencing charm up.

"No he talks to his daddy like this-oh daddy oh daddy please" Viktor makes sex gestures with his hands.

"Shut up" I snap at them causing Barry's fist to slam into my mouth. I jerk my head back but Barry still has a hold on my chin and jerks my face back forward. "You know what makes me sick" Barry leant into me that I could feel his strawberry breathe waft into my face. "That you fuck your daddy"

"I don't" I cry. "Don't say that"

"We heard you on the platform. Daddy you call him and Daddy wants you to be his fuck toy forever"

"Stop" I lash out at them but then weight is holding me down to the floor, tears leaking out my eyes. "Get off me you sick bastards"

"Oooh he's getting risky with us now" Viktor kicked the side of my body and caught my flying fists in one hand, the other twisting my body to the side then with one swift kick I was on my front. Viktor who is 6'4 and weighs approximately 200 lbs of pure bulk straddles my waist, his hands coming around to cover my neck as he pulls my head back so that I'm choking for air. "Please" I croak out as he loosens the pressure slightly.

"Oh I will never kill you" Viktor whispers in my ear. "With you dead I couldn't have any fun"

"Oh you look like the person who would fuck a dead corpse?" I retort back.

He slaps my cheek hard then throws me against the seats. My hip slams hard into them making me gasp hard. I look over at Viktor who walks towards me seeing that the other two had gone. They always left early, they didn't know what Viktor did to me.

He leans down over me and drags me up so that I'm sitting on the floor, pushing my head down on the seat gripping my hair tightly, his hips straddle mine roughly grounding my backside into the seat hair being yanked. His hips slam into mine again and again, I can feel his erection grow. I'm in too much pain to even think of how this could possibly be pleasurable.

"Good boy" Viktor tells me palming my cheek and placing a kiss on my lips. "See what happens when you are a good boy. I'm sorry saying them things about your dad I know there not true I just love seeing you riled up. I have missed you though; you've missed me, haven't you?"

"Yes I have" I whisper sullenly.

"Good boy" He pats my cheek then goes over to a duffle bag and picking out a new pair of jeans for himself which he shoves on. "Hmmm" He looks back at me. "Didn't like that so much huh? Don't worry; we can have more fun later"

I cringe, wrapping my arms around my knees. He comes over and crouches by me wiping away the tears around my eyes as he balances himself on one hand on my knees. "I love you, you know that?" He kisses my lips and I respond knowing what will happen if I don't.

I emerge from the compartment and pop straight into the toilet's, dampening a paper towel to calm the redness on my face down and to comb my hair back in place.

I find Albus ten compartments down sitting in with our friends, twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Emilie Rudolf, Luther Whitesburg and Frances Ronni.

"Scorpius where have you been? James said he saw you earlier but then you never showed up" Albus ran at me the second I step in.

"I" I ran a hand through my hair, biting my lip, not sure what to say.

"Oh you crafty bugger" Lysander winked as he placed me down next to him. "You got some didn't you?"

"No" I stare at him. "Not at all"

"Were keep your secret a secret" Luther said flicking though a magazine with Frances, by the looks of it, a catalogue that they modelled for. They didn't just model they were incredibly vain.

"I wasn't"

"Maybe you weren't" Emilie hugs her knee to her, resting her chin on it and inclining her head. "Because you would admit to it"

"That's right" Albus snaps his fingers. "What were you doing?"

"I started talking to someone, they were really interesting and then I remembered you guys"

"Oh thank you very much" Lysander, the groups drama queen sulked back in the seat lips puckering.

"Oh relax" Lorcan put his hand on Lysander's knee and squeezing it. "He forgot you for just under an hour, it's not like it was a year"

"I was forgotten for a year?" Lysander stares at Lorcan in horror then to me.

"Oh yes" I smirk. "I forgot all about you last year, I just remembered you DESPITE BEING WITH YOU MOST OF THE YEAR"

"ALRIGHT"

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"SHUT UP" Albus stops both of us.

I roll my eyes at Lysander who grins back at me. "Sorry mom" We say in unison.

"Do you two want a slap?" Albus looks at us with the look only a parent should wear.

"No mommy I'm sowwy!" Lysander shrinks back.

"Ly" Lorcan turns to his brother. "Remember what dad said before we left?"

"No son of mine is going to jump into that muddy river the dog just jumped in?"

"Not that one"

"Don't eat that Lysander it's not eatable"

"Wrong again"

"Please Ly leave it alone, see it doesn't even want you"

"No!"

"Just tell him before I get a headache" Luther buts in, hand on head as if to prove the point.

"Listen to your brother"

"He said that? But I don't want to listen to you"

"Tough dad said so"

"Mom didn't"

"Actually mom said listen to your brother in classes and do what he says, dad said listen to me always. I think you know what that means"

"No I don't" He stands up and leaves. Lorcan just shakes his head at him.

The rest of us just ignore it, the two could argue for England.

For the remainder of the trip we chat about nothing and everything and joke around as we always do. Getting off the train Lorcan goes to find his brother, Em and Lu go to find their boyfriend/girlfriends so it's just the three of us getting into a carriage. "The thestrals are so beautiful" Frances reaches out and touches them.

I can feel Albus shudder beside me. "Whatever you say Frances"

"She should have been Luna's child instead of the twins" I say to Albus.

"I know right"

We jump up into the carriage and as Frances and Albus start to argue about Thestrals I feel a gaze on me, I look behind to see Viktor and Chester two of my tormentors sitting together, wink at me.


End file.
